Había terminado la guerra entre especies
by latios1313
Summary: es algo vieja esta historia de echo fue la primera que ise pero no la e podido acabar y les agradecería que si me pueden ayudar dando sugerencias a mi correo privado
1. Chapter 1

Había terminado la guerra contra los furry ganaron los humanos gracias a ghost un soldado raso a causa de eso los furry fueros esclavizados , antes guerreros temidos en todo el universo ahora simples esclavos de los humanos

Capítulo 1: la caída de un imperio

A ghost le dejaron escoger a su sirviente el los miraba al caminar de un lado a otro asta que se detuvo enfrente de un zorro que resulto ser hembra de color dorado con blanco y con manchas de color purpura –escoja a ella - le dijo ghost a su superior y el le contesto – seguro amigo - en tono de preocupación –si ella es la adecuada para lo que necesito y dime cual es tu nombre - , le iba a contestar su superior pero antes de que digiera algo ghost le dice enojado – le pregunto a ella señor- al oír eso ella le dice – m-me llamo r-renamon señor- ya una ves conocidos ambos se fueron , ya en la puerta ghost suspiro profundamente abrió la puerta y prendió la luz ,cual fue la sorpresa de renamon al ver que todo estaba alzado –pensaste que te iba a poner a alzar y limpiar – le dijo ghost a renamon al oír esto ella le contesta – si en eso pensé pero al ver que no es así me pregunto que para que requiere – el se voltea y con una sonrisa en cara le dijo – buena pregunta , últimamente hay atentados en contra de mi antigua unidad y de 20 que éramos solo seis y tú nos vas a ayudar a detenerlos para eso necesitaremos enseñarte a matar – le dijo en tono de burla - si mi señor – le contesto renamon a ghost –vale descansa por que mañana vamos a pintar la casa y tu vas a elegir el color- le dijo feliz en eso renamon le dice – no es por molestar pero donde voy a dormir yo señor – al oír esto ghost le contesta riendo – no me llames lord, señor de acuerdo soy ghost y dormirás en mi cuarto con migo tu en la cama y yo en el suelo escondido por si atacan esta noche de acuerdo - al escuchar esto renamon le dijo preocupada- porque sabia que si le decía por su nombre la castigarían no severamente pero si humillante .

Al ver la cara de preocupación de renamon ghost le dice - no te preocupes no te van a castigar ¿sabes por que? - y al oír esto ella le contesto - porque ghost - el la voltea haber y con sonrisa en rostro le dijo -fácil porque no los voy a dejar que te toquen - al oír esto renamon se sonrojo se acostó mientras que ghost se incorporaba a las sombras para vigilar el sueño de su compañera a las 3 horas de haberse dormido se oye como rompieron una ventana al escuchar el estruendo de los vidrios rompiéndose en pedazos renamon despertó vio su alrededor detuvo su vista en una nota que decía - debajo de la almohada ay una pistola cargada sujétala y as te la dormida .- al leer esto puso su mano debajo de la almohada sujetando la arma con fuerza al poco rato se oía que alguien estaba abriendo la puerta acabo de 5 segundos logro abrir entraron dos personas fuertemente armadas los dos se pusieron enfrente de la cama ghost salió de su escondite agarro a uno de ellos rompiéndole el cuello de el solo so oyó un grito renamon aprovecho que el otro se distrajo para vacíale el cargador del arma , renamon al ver que mato a alguien soltó el arma al mismo tiempo que soltó las lagrimas esto le sorprendió ghost el se le acercó le dijo - no llores hiciste bien por que quien sabe que a vía pasado si no le hubieres matado -ella alzó la vista para decirle con suma tristeza - enserio ice bien al matarlo -vos al oír esto ghost se puso a su lado abrazándola le susurro al la oreja - no tuviste otra opción anda - renamon en ese momento sintió que su corazón le estallaría esa noche renamon le declara su amor a ghost ambos se acostaron al mismo tiempo que ambos que quebraban una de las leyes más restrictivas al aparearse un humano y un furry esto se castigaba con la muerte.

Capitulo 2 amor prohibido

Al despertar ghost se sentía extraño algo en había cambiado adentro de el volteo a su lado y en la cama vio a renamon a un dormida se levantó con cuidado esquivando os cadáveres de los intrusos de anoche se dirijo a la cocina a preparar el desayuno de ellos dos como no sabía que le gustaba a renamon le preparo, un plato de chuleta ahumada mi entras él se preparaba unos huevos con tocino al oír el ruido renamon volvió a agarrar el arma y como pudo al cargo salió silenciosamente al ver que era ghost se tranquilizó bajo el arma ella se proponía a volver a ir a dormir cuando olio la comida se a cerco a la mesa y voz tímida le pregunto- y que voy a comer yo ghost –él se volteo señalándole el plato con la chuleta y vitaminas en cápsulas al ver las vitaminas renamon hizo un gesto de sorpresa - si preguntas por la vitaminas son para que recuperes fuerzas - renamon se les que viendo a las cápsulas tomando una y poniéndola en su boca al mismo instante que agarraba un vaso con agua para poder pasar la cápsula cuando se terminó todas la vitaminas se sentó a comer la carne que al probarla renamon no contuvo una lagrima que se le escapó al verla ghost preocupado dejo de comer y se situó alado de ella para ver que tenía al ver a ghost a lado de ella renamon le dijo - no es nada es que esto mucho mejor que la maldita comida de la prisión donde me tenían - ghost solo soltó una sonrisa y le contesto - si me lo imaginaba que era eso y créeme cuando te digo que se lo que se siente ser rehén yo mismo he pasado por eso tres ocasiones bueno eso si no contamos con la ves que mi ex-novia me mantuvo cautivo por al menos que yo recuerde fueron dos meses - al oír lo último renamon comenzó a reír tanto que casi se ahoga con la comida que tenía en la boca ghost al verla solo se rio – jajaja eso te pasa por burlarte de mí- ambos terminaron de desayunar ghost se dirigió a la sala dio un salto para acostarse en el sillón busco el control para poder encender el televisión al encenderlo vio que estaba en el canal para niños mientras que renamon estaba lavando los platos con el arma alado por si se presentaba una situación igual aunque ghost no lo creía posible renamon estaba muy alertar en eso tocaron el timbre de la puerta ghost se acercó a la puerta en silencio vio por la perrilla cual fue su sorpresa al ver que eran sus amigos y únicos sobrevivientes de la unida U.S.S. – pasar amigos míos mirar ella es la nueva inquilina del equipo -


	2. Chapter 2

Había terminado la guerra contra los furry ganaron los humanos gracias a ghost un soldado raso a causa de eso los furry fueros esclavizados , antes guerreros temidos en todo el universo ahora simples esclavos de los humanos

Capítulo 1: la caída de un imperio

A ghost le dejaron escoger a su sirviente el los miraba al caminar de un lado a otro asta que se detuvo enfrente de un zorro que resulto ser hembra de color dorado con blanco y con manchas de color purpura –escoja a ella - le dijo ghost a su superior y el le contesto – seguro amigo - en tono de preocupación –si ella es la adecuada para lo que necesito y dime cual es tu nombre - , le iba a contestar su superior pero antes de que digiera algo ghost le dice enojado – le pregunto a ella señor- al oír eso ella le dice – m-me llamo r-renamon señor- ya una ves conocidos ambos se fueron , ya en la puerta ghost suspiro profundamente abrió la puerta y prendió la luz ,cual fue la sorpresa de renamon al ver que todo estaba alzado –pensaste que te iba a poner a alzar y limpiar – le dijo ghost a renamon al oír esto ella le contesta – si en eso pensé pero al ver que no es así me pregunto que para que requiere – el se voltea y con una sonrisa en cara le dijo – buena pregunta , últimamente hay atentados en contra de mi antigua unidad y de 20 que éramos solo seis y tú nos vas a ayudar a detenerlos para eso necesitaremos enseñarte a matar – le dijo en tono de burla - si mi señor – le contesto renamon a ghost –vale descansa por que mañana vamos a pintar la casa y tu vas a elegir el color- le dijo feliz en eso renamon le dice – no es por molestar pero donde voy a dormir yo señor – al oír esto ghost le contesta riendo – no me llames lord, señor de acuerdo soy ghost y dormirás en mi cuarto con migo tu en la cama y yo en el suelo escondido por si atacan esta noche de acuerdo - al escuchar esto renamon le dijo preocupada- porque sabia que si le decía por su nombre la castigarían no severamente pero si humillante .

Al ver la cara de preocupación de renamon ghost le dice - no te preocupes no te van a castigar ¿sabes por que? - y al oír esto ella le contesto - porque ghost - el la voltea haber y con sonrisa en rostro le dijo -fácil porque no los voy a dejar que te toquen - al oír esto renamon se sonrojo se acostó mientras que ghost se incorporaba a las sombras para vigilar el sueño de su compañera a las 3 horas de haberse dormido se oye como rompieron una ventana al escuchar el estruendo de los vidrios rompiéndose en pedazos renamon despertó vio su alrededor detuvo su vista en una nota que decía - debajo de la almohada ay una pistola cargada sujétala y as te la dormida .- al leer esto puso su mano debajo de la almohada sujetando la arma con fuerza al poco rato se oía que alguien estaba abriendo la puerta acabo de 5 segundos logro abrir entraron dos personas fuertemente armadas los dos se pusieron enfrente de la cama ghost salió de su escondite agarro a uno de ellos rompiéndole el cuello de el solo so oyó un grito renamon aprovecho que el otro se distrajo para vacíale el cargador del arma , renamon al ver que mato a alguien soltó el arma al mismo tiempo que soltó las lagrimas esto le sorprendió ghost el se le acercó le dijo - no llores hiciste bien por que quien sabe que a vía pasado si no le hubieres matado -ella alzó la vista para decirle con suma tristeza - enserio ice bien al matarlo -vos al oír esto ghost se puso a su lado abrazándola le susurro al la oreja - no tuviste otra opción anda - renamon en ese momento sintió que su corazón le estallaría esa noche renamon le declara su amor a ghost ambos se acostaron al mismo tiempo que ambos que quebraban una de las leyes más restrictivas al aparearse un humano y un furry esto se castigaba con la muerte.


End file.
